Video sharing websites may allow users to upload video content to a server for publication on the video sharing website. Users of the video sharing website may view videos uploaded by other users or upload their own videos to share with other users. In some instances, videos uploaded by a particular user may be grouped into a channel associated with the particular user, and other users may search for or browse videos in the channel. Specific users or videos may also be associated with a video advertisement such that when a user selects a video for viewing, the video advertisement associated with the particular user or the video is also automatically played before the selected video is played. Video advertisements may also be displayed based on association with other content on a page. The video sharing website may present video advertisements in a number of different ways, such as presenting the video advertisement as a static image with lines of text on a page or a as a static image with lines of text hovering over a selected video, as well as presenting video advertisements on pages other than the page where an associated video is playing. An advertiser may choose a specific video to which the advertiser attaches or otherwise associates a video advertisement. For example, the advertiser's video advertisement may be related to a particular type of product, and the advertiser may attach the video advertisement to a video likely to be viewed by users within a certain demographic that are also likely to purchase products of that particular type.